


Roses

by zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i bought you flowers as an apology, but then i saw you with him, and that broke my heart. thanks, babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Ethan walked up to his ex girlfriend's house; they had just broken up two days ago because he made a mistake. He was accused of kissing her best friend, but the person who accused him even admitted that he lied. He couldn't believe his best friend, Zain would lie like that. He thought she would believe him over Zain, but he thought wrong.

Once reaching the porch, he saw something he wished he didn't. His so-called-best friend, Zain making out with his ex. Then ge realized that she only believed him so she could get rid of Ethan. He couldn't think straight, and as soon as he gained enough courage... he threw the flowers down. Heart shattering with every step off the porch, he sighed.

_"Thanks, babe." ___


End file.
